


A Day in the Life

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot's life is anything but boring. Here is a look at a typical day onboard Moya, set late season 1. Originally published in 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a short time.

 

Pilot and Moya enjoyed the early hours of the morning the most. While they both enjoyed having others onboard, they liked the silence and solitude of the early hours. Pilot was free to task the DRDs as he saw fit. Even though Moya was large and had many DRDs, the others liked to borrow them for assistance. Once the others woke up, they would begin making noises and barraging him with requests. Pilot didn't mind. He enjoyed serving others. But this time belonged to him and Moya. They used it to listen to the gently hum of the nearby stars and enjoy the wonders of the universe. All too soon it would be over.

The day began for the crew. Pilot liked to use the DRDs to keep track of the crew. It made him feel more included when he knew what they were up to. It also helped prevent unwelcome surprises. Besides, none of them paid much attention to the DRDs. Crichton was the first one up this morning. He rolled out of bed, looked around, "Oh, man, I'm still here." Crichton did this many mornings. He still seemed to posses the feeling that this was just a dream he would wake up from. Pilot had learned to accept many of the human's idiosyncrasies. Crichton was prone to say many things that made absolutely no sense. This morning it was Crichton's turn to make breakfast. Pilot was sure the others would complain about Crichton's cooking, but most of that was just the way they behaved around each other. He was still trying to understand Moya's passengers.

Pilot switched to another DRD. This one was in the cargo bay making repairs to some of the piping. Aeryn had come in for her morning workout. Everyday before breakfast she would come down here and go through her Peacekeeper exercises. Pilot doubted she thought about their origin. Of all the crewmembers, Pilot understood her best. She shared some of his DNA and they had come to share a great friendship. Aeryn would be there for half an arn.

Through another DRD Pilot heard the sound of Zhaan singing. It was only a quiet meditation song, but it still soothed Moya. This was one of Pilot's favorite morning rituals.

D'Argo and Chiana were spending their nights together lately. For Pilot that meant it took longer than normal for Moya to become quiet at night. Pilot noticed they enjoyed each others company, but that D'Argo was sometimes critical of Chiana's sense of morality. Pilot hoped their intimate relationship would not end up causing the demise of their friendship with each other. He preferred it when everyone got along.

Rygel was the last one awake. He had no discernable morning routine other than partaking of the leftovers he secreted from the previous night to hold him over until breakfast. It always surprised Pilot how a being so small could eat so much.

One by one they made their way into the center chamber. Crichton greeted each as the arrived. Not surprisingly Rygel was first and Chiana and D'Argo last. While they ate they discussed their plans for the day. They were not near a planet and had plenty of supplies for the time being. Crichton planned to continue work on his module. It was such a primitive craft and Pilot often wondered why Crichton kept it. Crichton claimed he needed to keep it in order to get home, as a link to Earth. His work didn't bother Pilot. Crichton preferred not to use the DRDs, but rather do the work himself. Rygel , as usual, felt no need to let the others know what he intended to do. Pilot found it was best if the DRDs kept an eye on Rygel. He had this habit of deciding he needed to change ownership of possessions. Pilot normally stayed out of this, but wanted to make sure Rygel didn't take parts of Moya again. Aeryn planned to conduct maintenance on her Prowler. She always asked for the assistance of a couple of DRDs. Moya had many and this could easily be accommodated. D'Argo and Chiana said nothing of their plans, but from the way they looked at each other, they would be spending the day together. Pilot expected Zhaan would spend part of the day with her plants and part with her priestly duties.

Breakfast broke up and Chiana and D'Argo collected the dishes for cleaning. The others went about their respective tasks. The first call for help came from Aeryn.

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Aeryn?"

"Can I get a couple of DRDs in the Maintenance Bay to assist me with Prowler repairs?"

"Of course, Aeryn. They are on their way."

"Thank you, Pilot." This pleased Pilot. They didn't always remember to thank him.

The next call for help came shortly thereafter.

"Pilot?" It was Zhaan this time.

"Yes, Zhaan?"

"Could you have Moya raise the humidity in the conservatory by ten percent? It is a little dry for some of my plants."

"Of course, Zhann."

"Thank you, Pilot." She was always careful to remember to thank him. Pilot was glad she had undertaking her priestly training again. She had such an tremendous capacity for love.

Next to call on his services was Crichton. "Hey, Pilot?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Have you seen Sparky."

"He was on Tier 7 a little while ago, Commander."

"That little..." Pilot was continually baffled by Crichton's inability to finish a sentence. There were times the human exhibited a great deal of intelligence, while at others he exhibited traits of a lesser species. Perhaps the others were right when they labeled Crichton "higher-function deficient. "

Chiana and D'Argo were arguing in one of the passageways. Unfortunately, due to Crichton's request pilot didn't notice in time to move the DRDs conducting maintenance there. Rather then strike Chiana, D'Argo gave a good swift kick to the nearest DRD.

"Ka D'Argo, Moya and I would appreciate it if you would vent your anger on something other than a DRD," Pilot reprimanded as D'Argo stormed down the corridor. The only response Pilot got was a snarl. As much as Pilot liked the Luxan, D'Argo was very hard on the DRDs.

About half an arn later Crichton entered Pilot's Den. Pilot knew he wanted something. Aeryn was the only one who came by in person just to talk.

"Hey, Pilot?"

"How may I help you, Commander?"

"I'm still looking for Sparky. Any leads?"

Leads? Pilot contemplated for a microt before determining the human must be asking if Pilot had seen the Dominar. "No, Commander. The DRDs have not seen the Dominar since you inquired."

"Do you think you could have them keep and eye out for him? He's been into my stuff again."

"Yes, Commander. I will have them look for him as part of their routine business. I will notify as soon as he is located."

"Thanks, man. I'll be in the Maintenance Bay." With that Crichton turned and left.

The rest of the morning was fairly quiet for Pilot. Crichton contacted him about every arn to check on the search for the Dominar. Each time Pilot informed him the results were negative. It was frustrating, but one of Crichton's personality quirks.

Crichton finally confronted Rygel at lunch. The Dominar would never miss a meal and Crichton knew it. "Whoa, Sparky. Give it back." Crichton blocked the door to the center chamber.

"Give what back?" Rygel asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me. Are you going to give it back or do I have to get nasty with you?" Crichton had grabbed Rygel by the throat.

"All right. All right. Here." Rygel handed over an object.

"Don't…mess…with…my…stuff," Crichton growled through clenched teeth, and shoved Rygel back.

Pilot normally did not approve of violence, but he had to admit the Dominar had earned this. He was curious as to why the Dominar persisted with this sort of behavior. It almost always elicited the same sort of reaction from his crewmates. Pilot would have thought a ruler would be more honorable. Perhaps he was, under different circumstances.

Over lunch the conversation turned to finding a pleasure planet. Even though they still had plenty of supplies, they were suffering from something Crichton called "cabin fever." In anticipation of their request, Pilot began searching various transmissions for a suitable planet.

"Hey, Pilot?" It was Crichton who spoke up.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Do you think you could find us a pleasure planet?"

"I'm already searching, Commander."

"Thanks, Pilot."

Pilot didn't mind searching for new planets. He loved the exploration part of being joined to Moya. He was receiving transmissions from four different planets. None of them matched what the crew was looking for. He had Moya speed up and widened his search range. Once they got and idea, they tended to become impatient while waiting for results.

The afternoon progressed much as the morning. The crew returned to their various projects. Unfortunately after about an arn they began to ask him if he'd found a planet yet. First it was D'Argo, then Chiana. Obviously they were avoiding each other for the moment. Within a quarter of an arn of those two asking him Rygel contacted Pilot with the same question. Shortly after that Crichton made the mistake of coming to the den.

"Hey, Pilot."

Pilot was fed up. "I have not yet located a planet, Commander. I will contact all of you when I have!" He was shouting. Normally Pilot did not lose his temper, but these beings liked to push him to that point.

"Um, OK. I think I'll leave now." Crichton said meekly as he backed away. He almost ran into Aeryn in his hurry to leave. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," and left with out further elaboration.

"Pilot, are you all right?" Aeryn sounded concerned.

"Yes, Aeryn. I am just frustrated by the lack of patience all of you exhibit." Pilot's voice had calmed down a little.

"Lack of patience?"

"In the last quarter of an arn I have had D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel and Crichton ask if I have found a planet yet. They don't seem to realize that it takes time."

Aeryn didn't reply immediately. "Well, you will pleased to know that that is not why I'm here. I finished my Prowler repairs and came to see if there was anything you and Moya needed me to pick up anything while I'm planetside."

"No, thank you Aeryn. We don't need anything this time."

"All right. Are you going to be OK, Pilot?"

"I will be fine. Thank you for your concern."

She put her hand on his claw, smiled, "That's what friends are for. I'll see you later. I'll also try to get the others to leave you alone," she turned and left.

Pilot assumed Aeryn had talked with the others because they left him alone for the rest of the afternoon. Either that or Crichton had been relating stories about how Pilot had lost his temper.

While the crew was eating dinner, Pilot finally located a suitable planet. He downloaded all the pertinent information and contacted them. "Commander Crichton, I believe I have found a suitable planet. If you will come to command I can show you the information."

"We'll be right there, Pilot." They left their dinners forgotten on the table, even Rygel.

They gathered around the table and looked at the information pilot had on the planet. The planet was called Turana and was supposedly the "hot" vacation spot in the area. There were seven major resort areas: two beach, two skiing, lake-side, mountain, and underwater. Pilot was sure that this would be enough variety for everyone to find something that they liked. They took several microts to look at all the data. Crichton was the first one to speak, "Pilot, this looks perfect. Good job, man."

"Yeah, Pilot. Thanks," piped in Chiana.

"Thank you, Pilot," said D'Argo and the rest.

It was moments like this that made Pilot happy. He liked having beings onboard Moya to serve, but usually they took his services for granted. They spent the next half arn trying to decide where they were going to go. Rygel chose one of the beach resorts that had a large casino. D'Argo and Chiana also decided on the same beach resort, but because of the white sand beaches. Zhaan chose to go to the mountain resort where she could be surrounded with plants. Aeryn wanted to go to the lake-side resort and do some hiking and climbing. Crichton chose the lake-side resort because that was where Aeryn was going. Pilot was just glad they would be gone for a couple of days. It would give he and Moya some time to themselves. A few days of solitude would be nice. Once they had made their plans, they began dispersing to their quarters. Rygel stopped by the center chamber to clean up anything left from dinner.

Once again the nightly hush settled about Moya's tiers. The DRDs began their nightly routine of cleaning up after the residents. Pilot and Moya conversed about their unique group of passengers. They were both continually amazed that such a diverse group had overcome any prejudices and were now fast friends.


End file.
